Example based texture synthesis is one of the most versatile, powerful, and widely used techniques in image processing. An exemplar may be synthesized into a high quality texture of arbitrary size, which may then be utilized for image or video modification, noise reduction, three-dimensional texture mapping, and other image processing tasks. The synthesis may also be augmented by techniques such as texture by numbers (TBN), allowing users to specify various additional constraints and texture areas for high quality, visually consistent renderings with user defined art direction.